The In-Between Times
by KrasnyCassandra
Summary: A series of drabbles based on those snatched glimpses of Team Arrow during the "down time"—when arrows aren't flying, buildings aren't falling and the city waits with baited breath.


**This will be a series of drabbles based on those snatched glimpses of Team Arrow during the "down time"—when arrows aren't flying, buildings aren't falling, and the city waits with baited breath. These stories are friendship focused. I'll try to stay as close to canon as possible.**

**First one falls between 2x01 and 2x02**

* * *

It felt…_odd_… being home. That'd been the refrain in Oliver's head for the past few days. His first forty-eight hours home had been so hectic—and dangerous—that he hadn't really relaxed. Now, trotting down the stairs to the lair, he was still trying to put a name to the strange emotion that made his chest tight and his gut clench.

"Hey so I thought… Felicity!"

It took a great deal to startle Oliver. Felicity Smoak hanging upside down in his face qualified as a great deal.

"Hey! John didn't say you were coming by! Is something up?"

He'd once called her remarkable. At the moment he thought the best adjective was "exasperating". Felicity was hanging upside down from his salmon ladder, swinging gently, with only the crooks of her knees holding her above the concrete floor. She wore yoga pants and a grey tank-style top.-a very tight tank style top that hid nothing of her figure, even if it was oddly distorted by her altered relationship with gravity. Oliver forced himself to focus on her eyes—not that it was hard, given that she was basically at eye level with him. He took a steadying breath and resisted the urge to pull her down.

"What are you doing?"

"John didn't believe me when I said I was the queen of the monkey bars."

Oliver looked at Diggle, who leaned against one of the ladder's support beams. His friend nodded.

"How did you even get up there?"

"I had to have help for that."

"Good, then he can help you down before you crack your head. That's workout equipment, not a jungle gym."

"Ha! Says the guy who has played Tarzan with me twice in the past week."

He didn't even bother to respond to that, instead stripping off his suit jacket and leaning against one of the large desks Felicity had installed. He did watch with interest, though, as Diggle stepped in front of the, still swaying, blonde dynamo. The two of them whispered something to each other. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek, willing the twinge of jealousy away. They'd leaned on each other so much since the quake. While he'd been hiding on the island, Felicity and Diggle had formed a deep bond.

"Don't be nervous. You've practiced this before."

"Yeah well he wasn't watching before. Tell me you don't feel like a huge lummox in front of him."

Diggle's lips quirked.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Oliver's voice sounded peeved when he asked, "You _can_ get her down from there, I hope?"

Felicity's eyes narrowed. She nodded once to Diggle to show that she was ready. He held up his arms, locked in a bent position and clasped her tiny hands in his large ones. While Oliver watched, stunned, Felicity swung her legs upward until she was in a perfect handstand. She balanced for only a second on Diggle's hands before her momentum and his great strength lowered her to the floor.

He couldn't help it. Oliver laughed.

Felicity grinned and cocked her head, making her ponytail swing. Diggle reclaimed one of her hands. While she giggled and he laughed, the pair executed an exaggerated stage bow.

"Nice. What other tricks have you learned?"

"Digg is a horrible poker player." She stuck her tongue out at him when the object of her scorn glared at her.

"Never give her espresso after midnight," Diggle shot back.

"Wait," Oliver said between chuckles. "You played cards with _her_? You know she cheats, right?"

"Hey! I can't help it if the two of you lack the mental capacity to not lose your shirts at a simple card game. Wait… oh you _know_ what I meant!"

As their laughter echoed off the walls of Verdant's basement, Oliver suddenly realized that he _could_ name the feeling that overtook him in the presence of his friends.

It felt…_good_… to be home.


End file.
